The Promise Fulfilled
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: YYH Oneshot, Yusuke and Keiko finally get married


**A/N: Ok, after a long time of nothing, I have finally completed my first oneshot!!! Insert evil laugh here Anyways, I wrote this fic once before, but it was so crappy my beta tore it up and re-wrote it. Since then I've been working on this in my mind and today—11/03/2007 it has finally been reborn! I hereby dedicate this oneshot to my Onee-chan (Big sister for those of you who don't speak Japanese.) For two reasons, first off, she is my biggest supporter and inspiration, and second of all, her birthday is tomorrow and I want this to be her present since she loves YYH so much. Happy Birthday **_**Forest Girl Kaz**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but if I did, this would defiantly be an episode P_

It was here, it had finally come, the day Keiko Ukimora had waited most of her life for, the day she and Yusuke Urameshi were to get married.

The day they had chosen was perfect. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Humans and demons alike gathered at Genkai's temple in anticipation of the wedding that was to take place in just a few short hours.

In her dressing room, Keiko slowly spun around in front of a full length mirror, admiring how she looked in her new wedding dress she bought only a few days ago while her friends Shizuru Kuwabara and Yukina sat nearby watching.

"You look beautiful Keiko." Yukina said, smiling at her friend.

"You really do Keiko, you must be so happy that this say is finally here." Shizuru added.

Keiko nodded. "Thanks guys," She said, a huge smile plastered on her face. "And yeah, I am really happy that Yusuke and I are finally getting married." She added with a giggle.

"So Keiko," Shizuru said conversationally. "How much do you want to bet that Yusuke is over in his dressing room freaking out right about now?"

Keiko giggled again. "I bet he is. It's about time he was the one freaking out instead of me."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about Yusuke, I don't think he's freaking out at all. I mean he does fight terrifying demons for a living, so why would he be afraid of getting married, especially when it was his idea to begin with." Yukina said.

Keiko and Shizuru looked at each other before looking back at Yukina and starting to laugh.

Yukina gave the girls a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just how Yusuke is. You see, when we were little, Yusuke never had trouble getting into fights with people other than me, but he always had trouble when we had a fight because I would usually get mad and stop talking to him for a while. Eventually he came up with his own way of getting me to talk to him again. That was when he started proposing to me, he would do it every time we had an argument, and for some reason, he knew it would work. I don't think Yusuke ever really meant it, he just didn't like me giving him the silent treatment, so you can imagine my surprise when before he leaves for Demon world, he did something that he hadn't done since we were kids and proposed to me. I think he truly meant it that time, but the fact is that he really wasn't ready for this kind of thing so he probably is freaking out." Keiko explained.

"You'll just have to trust us Yukina." Shizuru added.

-

Meanwhile, over on the other side of Genkai's temple, Yusuke was busy pacing back and forth across the floor in his dressing room, thoughts of the upcoming wedding racing through his mind as he did, he heard someone knocking on the door of his room.

"What do ya want?" Yusuke shouted, it was obvious that he didn't appreciate his thoughts being interrupted.

"Is that any way to greet your oldest and dearest friend, Urameshi?" Came Kuwabara's voice from the other side of the door. "You mind if I come in?"

"Oldest and dearest friend my ass, yeah, come on in Kuwabara. What the hell are you doing here anyways?" Yusuke asked, as far as he was aware Kuwabara had school today.

Kuwabara slid the door to the side, walked into the room, and began laughing. "Urameshi I can't believe you're actually wearing that thing!" He said, referring to the tuxedo that Yusuke was now wearing.

"Yeah, keep laughing Kuwabara, but when you get married to Yukina it's gonna be my turn to laugh at you!" Yusuke commented back.

"Yusuke, you know that will never happen. I would never allow this fool to marry Yukina." Hiei said as he appeared into the room next to Yusuke.

Kuwabara glared at Hiei. "Oh yeah Hiei, and who are you, her brother?" Kuwabara asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes actually I am you fool!" Hiei shot back.

Yusuke began to crack up at the expression of mixed horror and surprise on Kuwabara's face when Hiei said this, Kurama who had also just walked into the room began to laugh too.

"I can't believe you haven't figured that out after all this time Kuwabara!" Yusuke managed through his laughter.

"I must admit, it is rather entertaining Kuwabara." Kurama said, trying his best to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah keep laughing it up guys, but I refuse to believe this ugly little midget is related to my beautiful Yukina." Kuwabara said as he regained his composure.

"That's it moron! You're dead now!" Hiei yelled as he drew his sword and began to slashing at Kuwabara.

"Hold it right there demon!" Called two voices from just outside of the room.

Yusuke groaned when he heard the voices. "Oh no, not those two again." He muttered.

Two children broke through the door into the room, a boy and a girl. They stood facing Hiei, determined looks on their faces. "We won't let an evil demon like you hurt a human!" They said in unison.

"Hey midget kids, get down. Hiei won't hurt Kuwabara…much." Yusuke told them.

"But Yusuke! Our mom told us that demons are bad!" The boy protested.

"Yeah that's right! You know we're trained to fight demons too!" The girl added.

Yusuke sighed. "Kaisai, Fubuki, you two really need to learn the meaning of the word restraint. Hiei and Kurama are my friends, and though Hiei might try to attack Kuwabara and vice-versa, neither would really kill each other."

"Who are these brats Yusuke?" Hiei asked, glaring at each one in turn.

"Now Hiei, mind your manners," Kurama reminded him. "We are in a public place."

"Well, long story short, these kids belong to the Earth's very first spirit detective, Kuroko Sutou," Yusuke told them. "Ok midget brigade, introduce yourselves," He ordered.

"Oh very funny Yusuke." They both said as they flipped over to his side.

"I'm Kaisai Sonata, I'm twelve years old and gonna take over the spirit detective job once I kick Yusuke's ass." The boy said.

"My name is Fubuki Sonata, I'm eleven years old, in love with a movie star, and I'm gonna marry him." His sister continued.

"Well there ya have it guys they introduced themselves. Kids, the spiky haired demon is Hiei, the red haired one is Kurama, and the orange haired moron is was my detective partner Kuwabara." Yusuke said, pointing to each one in turn.

"Oh yeah Yusuke, we brought you an early wedding present from our mom," Kaisai said as he stepped outside and grabbed a plastic bag, bringing it back into the room and holding it up for Yusuke.

"And just what might this be?" Yusuke asked, digging his hand into the bag and pulling out a bottle of brandy. Seeing it, his eyes lit up. "Whoohoo! Alright! Brandy! Guess your mom isn't so bad after all!" Yusuke declared, reaching his other hand in and pulling out several glasses. "But seriously, I thought your mom hated me?"

The siblings shook their heads. "Nah she did, but once she talked to Master Genkai again, she got over it," They replied.

Just then, a blast of wind blew through the room, and a pointy eared, red haired demon appeared and snatched the bottle from Yusuke's hands. "Oh no ya don't Urameshi, without me ya don't anyways!" Jin said as he attempted to pry the top off of the bottle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? DOESN'T ANYBODY BOTHER TO KNOCK ANYMORE?" Yusuke shouted, all the while attempting to retrieve the bottle from Jin.

"Damn it Jin, gimme back the bottle before I kick your ass!"

"Twin Dragon Blast!" The kids called before launching a massive energy ball at Jin.

"Yipes!" Jin cried as he quickly flew out of the way, causing the energy ball to make a giant hole in the ceiling.

"Argh!" Yusuke shouted. "What the hell did I just tell you kids about restraint? Genkai is gonna kill me now!"

"Sorry Yusuke." Kaisai and Fubuki said.

"Sorry?!? You two just put a giant freaking hole in the ceiling!" He shouted at them before turning to Jin. "You are so freaking dead Jin!"

Jin looked down at Yusuke. "Me? What in the world did I do?"

"You set those kids off on purpose Jin! You were outside when they said they'd been trained to fight demons, so you wanted to test that!"

"Calm down Urameshi, geeze I'm sure Master Genkai won't care too much about that hole." Kuwabara said, trying to reason with the now pissed off Yusuke.

"Oh yeah Yusuke? What if I was, what are ya gonna do about it?" Jin taunted, ignoring Kuwabara and forming miniature tornadoes around his fists.

"This is what I'm gonna do about it!" Yusuke shouted as he pointed his spirit gun at Jin and began to charge it with his demon energy causing the tip of his index finger to glow bright red.

"Yusuke stop it now." Kurama ordered, grabbing Yusuke's hand and pointing it towards the floor.

When this happened, Jin and Yusuke began to crack up, both laughing hysterically, causing the others to wonder just what the hell was going on.

"What exactly is so damn funny Yusuke?" Hiei demanded.

"Ah man! We got you guys good!" Yusuke managed. "You guys should have seen the looks on your faces!"

"I fail so see the humor in this Yusuke." Kurama said calmly. "What exactly was the purpose of that?"

"To get a good laugh of course!" Jin answered. "Now then, what say we pop this lid open and have ourselves a drink?"

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke cheered, grabbing the bottle back from Jin, popping the cork off, and proceeding to fill up his friend's glasses. "Drink up!" He declared, raising his glass.

Kurama raised his glass after Yusuke. "To Yusuke and Keiko, may their wedding be one to remember and their life together be full of happiness!"

Kuwabara, Jin, and Hiei all raised their glasses in response to Kurama's toast and repeated "To Yusuke and Keiko!" before taking a drink.

"Hey Yusuke, what about us?" The twins protested.

"What about you?" Yusuke asked, grinning. "You're too young to drink still.

Another knock came at what was left of Yusuke's door and Kuroko Sutou stepped into the room, her eyes instantly found her children. "What are you two still doing in here? I told you to drop off the brandy and let Yusuke be, we still have to go and see Kieko." She told them before turning to Yusuke. "I'm sorry if they caused you and trouble." She then bowed to Yusuke and walked out of the room with her kids right behind her.

Yusuke's face paled slightly. "Did she just say she was going to see Keiko?"

"Yes, I believe that's what she said Yusuke. Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's just a very scary thought, the two of them being together."

"Cheer up pal! What could go wrong?" Jin asked.

-

Back over in Keiko's room, the girls were beginning the final preparations before the ceremony started when a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Keiko asked, she hadn't been expecting anyone else to visit her.

"It's me Keiko." Genkai's voice came through the door. "I brought along a few friends too."

Yukina opened the door to allow Genkai in. Next to her stood a taller woman dressed in black pants and shirt with two children next to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Keiko, my name is Kuroko Sutou, and these are my kids." She said.

Taking the hint from their mom, the kids once again introduced themselves.

"I'm Kaisai Sonata, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Fubuki Sonata, so you're the girl that scares Yusuke more than demons huh?"

Keiko looked slightly taken aback by the sudden introduction of three people whom she had never met before. "Yes, it's nice to meet all of you too." She said, regaining her composure.

"Perhaps I should explain. Kuroko was the Earth's very first spirit detective and the one I sent Yusuke to after he came back from the Sensui case." Genkai explained.

"So, what brings you over here Mrs. Sutou?" Shizuru asked, still unsure of the newcomer and her kids.

"Shizuru! That's rude! Um please forgive her." Yukina apologized. "My name is Yukina, it's very nice to meet you."

Kuroko smiled. "I don't suppose you would care to celebrate this occasion with a drink would you?"

At these words Shizuru perked up slightly. "What kind of drink exactly are we talking here?"

"Brandy of course." Kuroko responded, pulling a bottle out of a bag she had been holding as well as a few cups for everyone.

"Um, no thank you Mrs. Sutou, I don't drink." Keiko said.

"I don't want any either, thank you though." Yukina echoed.

"I'll be more than happy to have some." Shizuru answered, taking a cup and holding it out.

Kuroko turned to Genkai "Master Genkai would you like any?"

"I suppose a little bit wouldn't hurt." She responded, holding out her own cup.

"That's the spirit!" The former spirit detective declared, pouring herself, Genkai, and Shizuru some brandy. "Now then, Keiko, you be sure to keep that boy on a tight leash." She said, raising her glass to toast. "To Keiko and Yusuke, may their marriage be long and happy!"

Keiko smiled as Genkai, Shizuru, and Kuroko toasted. "Thank you everyone." She said.

Outside in the lobby, George the ogre took a padded hammer and hit a large gong with it. "Alright everyone, it's time to take your seats! The ceremony is going to begin shortly!"

"Well, that's our cue to get out of here Keiko." Genkai said, ushering everyone out of the room. "I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Thank you Genkai, thank you everyone." She called after them.

-

"Alright guys! You heard the ogre, everyone out. Things are about to get under way." Yusuke ordered, pointing his spirit gun at each of them in turn.

Kurama smirked. "We'll leave Yusuke. See you in a bit then." He said, as he and the others left Yusuke's room one by one.

"Don't let Keiko be putin ya on too short a leash now Yusuke." Jin whispered to Yusuke as he floated above him on their way to the alter.

Yusuke smirked at Jin's comment. "Don't worry about that, no leash can hold Yusuke Urameshi."

"I'd be willin to put a bet on that I would Yusuke old pal."

"Yeah, and you'd lose it too. Now get outta here before I blast ya." He said, still smirking.

"Right then, I'm off to my seat." Jin replied before floating back towards where Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were all sitting.

-

As the music began to play, the door to Keiko's room opened and she stepped out, her pale blue dress seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight as she walked down the aisle with her father next to her.

"This is it Keiko, are you ready for it?" He whispered to her.

"I've been ready for this my whole life dad." Keiko whispered back.

Once the two of them reached the end of the aisle, her father left her side and went back to take his seat as Genkai took her place behind the alter.

"Ok, I think we all know why we're here so lets get started. Yusuke, do you take Keiko to be you lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." Yusuke replied, smiling at Keiko.

"Now, do you Keiko, take Yusuke to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, even if he runs off to go fight demons and leaves you alone for months at a time, till death do you part?"

"Of course I do, a million demons couldn't keep me away from Yusuke." She said, returning Yusuke's smile with one of her own.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the spirit, living, and demon worlds, I now pronounce you: husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Yusuke raised Keiko's veil, leaned in, and proceeded to kiss her.

At that point, everyone who had witnessed the union of Keiko and Yusuke rose from their seats and gave the newly weds a round of thunderous applause.

Finally, after years of waiting, Keiko Ukimora and Yusuke Urameshi had finally gotten married, and nothing in this world, or any other would be able to tear them apart ever again.


End file.
